1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying case, and more particularly to an improvement in the carrying case adapted for housing a portable equipment or instrument such as a typewriter, word processor or personal computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a carrying case for housing a portable equipment for information processing such as typewriter or word processor (hereinafter simply called equipment), there is already known a product composed of two lid members with a transporting handle and hinges at a side opposite to said handle.
In case of transporting an equipment in such carrying case, there are required the steps of closing the upper lid, then locking the upper and lower lid members and carrying said case by suspending the same with the handle portion formed separately from said lid members.
In such a carrying case, the equipment may fall off from the case and be damaged during the transportation if the locking is incomplete. Thus, even when the locking is complete, the user, subjected to psychological stress, has to frequently confirm the state of the locks.
Also the conventional carrying cases have been exclusively designed for housing and transporting the equipment, and lack any consideration for facilitating the operation in case the equipment is operated in the carrying case with the upper lid member open.
In general, prior to the use of equipment such as information processing equipment, the operator is often required to perform certain initial operations such as the selection of accessories according to the form of document to be prepared, namely according to the form of information to be processed. Said initial operations include the selection of type font wheels or balls in case of an impact typewriter, or the selection of type style cartridges for designating the type font and dimension of the thermal heads etc. in case of a non-impact electronic typewriter or a word processor.
Therefore, a suitable structure of the carrying case enabling easy observation of the accessories prevents oversight of the selection of such accessories by the operator.